1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a handwriting input apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a handwriting input apparatus and method that can beautify a handwriting input on a touch screen and provide the beautified handwriting on the touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable terminals, such as tablet personal computers (PCs) and smart phones have become widely spread, user demand for an intuitive input/output of information through handwriting input has increased. For example, in addition to user interfaces (UIs) that use a separate configuration, for example, a keyboard, a keypad, or a mouse, portable terminals include UIs that allow a user to input information using a finger or a touch pen.
For example, in a handwriting input device in the related art which recognizes a finger or a touch pen input, if a user directly writes on a touch pad, the input handwriting is recognized and displayed as it is. That is, the handwriting that is input by the user is directly displayed as it is without any conversion processing.
However, in the case where a user's hand is trembling when the user inputs the handwriting, the hand trembling is visible when the handwriting is displayed. Further, when a user does not have good handwriting, the displayed handwriting may be difficult to read and is not displayed beautifully. Therefore, a user's satisfaction in use may be lowered.